This invention relates to a plural beam cathode ray tube electron generating assembly and more particularly to an improvement in the means for supporting the heater elements in a plural beam electron gun construction.
In plural beam cathode ray tube electron generating assemblies, wherein the cooperating gun structures are oriented in either in-line or delta arrangement, it has been conventional practice to embed the heater support elements in the longitudinal insulative rod-like support members utilized to integrate the related electrode elements into the respective electron gun structures of the assembly. These longitudinal support members are formed of a material, such as glass, which is selectively softened during fabrication of the assembly to facilitate afixal embedment of structural support means therein. Since the heater supports are usually the most rearward positioned support structures in the assembly, they are accordingly oriented as separate isolated elements near the ends of the insulative support rods. Unlike other electron gun elements, the heater support elements are usually small structures, and as such are difficult to firmly support in a positioning fixture during the embedding operation. Thus, the separate heater supports frequently evidence a tendency to shift during their insertion into the respective insulative rods, a condition which often results in loose and mislocated positionings of these elements. The insertion of the single heater support element into an area of the softened insulative rod during the embedment procedure, usually produces a rolled flow of glass on either side of the element, thereby effecting re-entrant spacings on either side therealong which are deleterious to the achievement of secure embedment.